This Strange New World
by Dark Sault
Summary: Summary inside
1. Thieves In Black

Summary:

"It all started with strange creatures breaking and entering into our homes and stealing what is most precious to us. And now five mysterious ponies crash land here, claiming that if they don't seal the 'keyhole' then the darkness will devour this world. I don't know if we should believe them or not. But I know it ain't my duty to protect a world that isn't my own, but something tells me that whatever's happening, its just the beginning. And it's going to take all of us to defeat whatever this is."

* * *

**Okay, let's start out that this crossover involves, and totally unrelated to, my two stories; Kingdom Hearts: The Forgotten Flies and My Little Pony: The Lost Element. They each take place after a certain chapter, (Forgotten Files: After Deep Jungle) and (Lost Element: After Just Another Abnormal Day). I've been really thinking of making this for quite a long time and now I think its no better time than to do it. If you haven't read any of those stories, you might get a little confused. So without further ado, let's begin this crossover.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor My little pony. All I own is this story, the idea, Kirin, Blaze and a few OC's.

* * *

Chapter 1: Thieves in Black

**3RD person**

The moon shined brightly overhead the beautiful land of Equestria. It is a cloudless night as the stars twinkle brightly overhead. Everything was so peaceful within this calm land, nothing could ruin this beautiful night. Except for strange creatures that stalked in the shadows at the edge of the Everfree Forest. Seven creatures advanced out of the forest and out towards Ponyville.

Once the creatures arrived at Ponyville, they took their separate ways all while avoiding lights that the street lamps were giving off and other ponies that took midnight strolls. One of the creatures arrives at a boutique just as the light from the upper level goes out, signaling that the creature was safe to enter the boutique to begin its search. The creature goes two dimensional as it slips under the door.

Once inside, the creature reformed back and started its search for something. The creature started in the dress making area, knocking down fabric, throwing utensil around, and tearing everything apart. As the creature ransacked through the first floor of the boutique, a hiss comes from behind the creature, making it jump and turn around to see a cat, Opal, hissing angrily at it.

The creature turns around and starts booking it around the first floor as Opal was hot on its tail, causing a lot of noise but surprisingly not waking the one pony that lives here. The creature then booked it upstairs and into the ponies' room while Opal was still giving chase to it. As the creature was avoiding Opal, it caught sight of what it has came here for, a sapphire ruby necklace that was on the tabletop next to the bed.

"UGH! Opal, whatever you're doing, you better stop what your doing. Your waking up mommy!" the pony said, taking off her beauty mask to see her cat chasing the creature around the room. The pony grabbed her cat and held it close to her. "No Opal, you don't know what kind of disease it could have." The pony explained to her cat. The creature snatched the sapphire ruby necklace and jumped out the open window into the night.

"Oh no, that fiend!" The pony said, than ran to her window to see the creature make its way through the street and into the darkness. "Oh, what am I going to do?" the pony wept out as she dramatically fell on her bed, her cat just groaned and walked away.

Meanwhile at Sweet Apple Acres

"Get back here you stealing vermin!" a southern pony yelled out as the pony chased a creature that just stole her cowboy hat. The creature raced through the apple orchard as the southern pony was close by. Just then, the southern pony pulled out a rope and started swinging it around with her mouth. "Yer mine now!" the southern pony said as she threw her rope at the creature, but to her surprise, her rope just went through it.

"What in the hay?" the southern pony asked herself just before the creature disappeared without a trace with her hat. "Darn!" the southern pony cried out as she rushed somewhere else in hopes of finding her thief that stole her precious hat from her. As the southern pony looked for her thief, the other four creatures arrived at their destination and stole their objective items. A golden quill from the library, a phoenix's feather from a cottage, Wonderbolt goggles from a cloud house and a party cannon from the sweets shop.

The last creature slipped into a slightly empty house to search for their last item on their list to complete their objective. The creature looked through the nearly empty house, only finding a few items while ransacking through the house, but none of them are the item the creature is looking for.

The creature decided to check upstairs as it easily slipped itself upstairs before continuing its search for its item it came in here looking for. The creature finally arrived at a bedroom with a sleeping pony on the bed. The creature quietly started looking through cabinets, dressers and even the closet, but still didn't find what it was looking for.

The creature then moved to its last searchable place, a small cabinet by the bed. It carefully opens the cabinet and starts shuffling through it, hoping it would find its item in here. As the shadow looked through cabinet, it had no idea that the pony was going to wake up any moment.

**Blaze's POV**

I was having one of the best dreams I've ever had as I enjoying a nice lunch with my parents back in my own world, on a nice sunny hill. Everything was going so good as it could possibly go, until I heard a light bump of something outside my dream, making me wake up from my fabulous dream. I scan my room until I lock eyes with one of the most weirdest creature I have ever seen. Even by Equestria standers.

This creature was small, about two feet tall, a bulb-like head, two curved antennas sticking out from its head, its arms are probably half its height and claws for hands, its legs are a bit longer than its arms and its feet is totally flat. The thing looked at me with yellow, unblinking glowing eyes. Before I could do anything, the shadow swept something out of the cabinet before quickly slipping out of my room.

I look into the cabinet to see what the thing might of stolen from me. I gasp as I finally realize what the thing stole from me, the one item I hold dear to me because it was the only thing that came with me when I got stuck here. The one item that's the only reminder of my old home before coming here. And now that thing stole it away from me.

"Hey! Get back here with what you've just stole!" I yell out before taking off after the thing. Just as I reach the bottom stairs, I see the thing slip under my front door. How was that thing able to do that? I thought before shaking out of it and reminding myself to chase that thing that stole my item.

I swung my door open to see several more of those things outside my door, each holding an item in their claws, except for one of them as they wheeled a familiar cannon towards me. "Huh? Is that Pinkie's Party Cannon?" I asked as the creature that was operating it, pointed the cannon right at me. "Whoa! Do you have any idea how powerful that thing is?" I ask as the memory of being shot by that thing comes back to my mind.

The creature doesn't listen as it presses the button as the Party Cannon started to tremble, signaling that it was ready to fire whatever was in the Party Cannon. Before I could duck out of the way, variety of birthday supplies shot out and struck me directly, sending me flying a few feet back. I could hear the creatures chuckle out to each other as I look around to see that my whole living room was decorated to look like a birthday party and I look down to see that I'm wearing a pirate's costume complete with a peg leg, eye patch, face beard and a fake parrot sitting on my shoulder.

"You're going to pay for that." I said as the creatures stop chuckling as they raced off with the Party Cannon and with whatever else they have with them. "Hey! get back here you thieves." I yell out as I start to chase after them. The creatures start to pick up speed as I try to keep up with them. How in the world are they moving that fast? I thought again.

Just then, the shadows raced into the Everfree Forest, making me smile that I get to use the vibration thing again. As I flew into the dark forest, I closed my eyes as my visual radar hearing ability kicked in, giving me the ability to see things with any vibration. With the help of my wings flapping, it was giving me the vibration I needed to see anything in front and around me. I simply look down and to my surprise, I didn't sense the things that ran into here.

"Where the hay did they go?" I ask myself as I continued to look. Unfortunately, I wasn't paying too much attention of what was n front of me because I smashed right into a branch, making me fall to the ground and make me to lose concentration on my visual radar hearing ability. I open my eyes just in time to see the things right past me. I close my eyes and use my visual radar hearing to get a pinpoint on them. But they seem not to show up.

I open my eyes to watch as the creature vanish with all the stuff they were able to get away with. Questions started forming in my head as I try to search for possible answers of who or what those things were. What were those things? Why did they steal my stuff and Pinkie's cannon along with anything else they've stolen? Further more, what exactly is happening?

**Several Dimensions away- Hallow Bastian**

**3RD person**

deep within Hallow Bastian's castle, in a dark room, stood five figures huddle over a hologram of a ship that looked like it was going nowhere. 'Those weakling were able to lock another keyhole. Maybe we should take them out before they stop our plans." a very large figure said out loud as he slammed his fist on the table. "Bogeyman! Enough! Besides the way, sealing two worlds isn't anything. We still got other worlds still under our control. And I promise you, they won't be able to seal any other worlds." a very tall figure said as it walked into the room.

"How could you be so sure, Maleficent. They're growing stronger with every world they visit. We've gotta take them out now!" Bogey said, slamming his fist down again. "Like I said, there is nothing to worry about. I think its time we give them a detour, don't you all think?" Maleficent asked as the other nodded in agreement. "Bogey?" Maleficent asked him. "Ugh! Fine! But if this fails, I get to deal with them next time." Bogey said, crossing his arms in annoyance.

"I assure you, this time, that they won't be getting out of this one. Now if you excuse me, I must inform our new ally that the preparations for our 'heroes' to arrive is ready." Maleficent said as she opened a portal and disappeared inside as the portal closed. "Let's hope Maleficent knows what she's doing this time around." Bogey said, before turning around and walked out of the room.

**In the Gummi Ship**

**Kirin's POV**

I was dreaming about my home back in Hearts End, gathered around by my friends and my mother. Everything felt so good, like nothing could interrupt this wonderful dream...

"CHECKMATE! HA! I win again, Goofy."

Except for Sora winning a game of chess with Goofy, for the hundredth time. I open my eyes to see Sora and Goofy setting the chess board up for another game of chess, while Donald kept his attention outside as he had autopilot on. I take a long good stretch before saying, "I was having a nice dream until SOMEONE woke me up." I glared at Sora. "I'm sorry, Kirin. I can't help myself, I love to win." Sora said as he moved one of his pawns. "Well next time, keep it down, will ya? When we get back to traverse town, I'm going to beat Leon this time around. So I need to save every bit of energy to face him." I explain to him before getting myself comfortable in my chair.

But before I could fall back asleep, there was a loud thump that came from the hanger. At first I thought it was Sora trying to pull one of his tricks on me, so I say, "Ha-ha, very funny Sora. Now stop it and let me get some more sleep." I said turning by body away from Sora. "Um, Kirin. That wasn't me."

"Yeah, sure it isn't." I shot back, trying to get more sleep. "No really, Kirin. This time it's not me." Sora pleaded with me. "He's right Kirin," Donald added in, "He's not doing this. Whatever's did that, must be in the hanger. Maybe you should check it." I kinda nod my head to Donald in agreement. "Yeah, maybe I should go che-" I stop myself before opening my eyes and getting up from my chair. "Hey! Why am I the one that has to go check on the noise?" I yell out in frustration.

"Because I'm captain and I said so, now go check it out." Donald explained to me. I turn around towards the hanger, muttering along the lines of 'I'll show you who's captain, short stuff'. I enter the dark hanger where stacks of boxes were kept. Why we kept stacks of boxes in the hanger of the gummi ship? I honestly don't have a clue.

"Hey Donald, mind turning on the light?" I yell out to him. "No problem," Donald's voice came over the intercom. And if your asking why we have an intercom on a small ship, too? Again, I honestly don't know. The lights are flickered on as someone or something grunted from behind the stack of boxes as if the lights turning on has startled them.

I summoned my Keyblade as I got ready to attack whatever is on the ship. I took a few deep breaths before rounding the corner and swung my Keyblade at the thing. Suddenly, I changed course of my Keyblade's attack just at the last moment as it struck the ground inches away from the stowaway.

I silently thank dumb luck of whatever it was, for missing my target by just inches away or I could have inflicted serious damage on the person and they would get really mad. Thankfully its somebody I know, but if I did mange to hit them, they would have done the same thing they did back at the coliseum.

"Lilly?!" I ask in surprise as my Keyblade disappeared out from my hand as I bent down to help Lilly. "Hey..." Lilly said in a weak voice as she coughed and wheezed. "Are you okay?" I ask her in curiosity. Lilly just shook her head as she coughed and wheezed some more. "What's wrong?" I ask her again.

"I...I don't know. Something's wrong." Lilly say softly as sweat dripped from her forehead. Is she sick? I ask myself as I grab her, but upon grabbing her, she was cold as ice. "Whoa! Your cold." I proclaim as I blow on my hand to warm it up. "Gee, thanks." Lilly said as I grabbed a blanket and covered her up with it. "Come on, let's go to the cockpit, its much warmer there." I say as I help Lilly up and head back into cockpit.

As me and Lilly entered the cockpit, Sora and Goofy stop their game of chess to look at us as Donald turned to look at us. "Lilly?" they all said in unison. "She was the one that caused the noise." I explained to them as I set Lilly in the extra chair next to mine. "Kirin, she doesn't look too good." Goofy pointed out. Goofy, has anybody told you how oblivious you could be, I thought to myself. "Is she sick or something?" Donald asked as he got out of the pilot chair.

"I have no idea, but her skin is really icy. I have no idea why." I said as I sat in my chair and thought about it. "Well, I don't know, let's all hope she's alright." Sora said, then went right back into his chess game. I sighed as I close my eyes once again, this time, hoping that I could get some sleep.

**Equestria- ?**

**3RD person**

"Well, its about time I get to have a little fun, its been ages since I have." A large silhouette figure said to Maleficent after getting the news of that the 'heroes' will be arriving soon. "But what about our little agreement..." the silhouette then said as he tapped his fingers together in greediness. Maleficent shakes her head and throws a small bag at the silhouette, who catches it in mid-air and dumps it on the ground, spilling bits everywhere.

"Hey! This is only half of what agreed on!" the silhouette argued to Maleficent. "That is correct, but you will get your other half when the job is done." Maleficent answered back to the silhouette. The silhouette just growls before responding back. "Fine! But I get double if I bring those 'heroes' in alive. So when do they get here?" The silhouette asked, eager to get this started already.

"In a few minutes." maleficent answered with a devilish smile on her face. "One more question. How are you going to get them here?" The silhouette asked as Maleficent started lightly chuckling. "Just watch." Maleficent answered as she closed her eyes and concentrated. Just then, her whole body started to glow with dark energy as the same thing started to happen somewhere else.

**In the Gummi Ship**

**Kirin's POV**

Just as I was about to slip into a dream, I hear Lilly scream in pain, making me wake up and wonder what is happening. I turn to see Lilly's whole body is shaking violently. "Lilly?" I ask as I got out of my chair and stood over Lilly's shaking body. I try to grab her, but when I did, something shocked me. "Ow," I say as I shake my hand in pain.

Just then Lilly's body started to glow with dark energy, shocking all of us. "What the..." I start before Lilly screams out in pain again as the ship started to magically rock back and forth. "What's happening?" Sora asked as he's nearly thrown against the wall. Before I could reply to him, something outside started to open up, like some type of portal.

"I have no control over the ship!" Donald yelled as he desperately tries to steer away from the portal, but just can't. "I should have known. Sh-she's overpowering my powers." Lilly said before letting out a gasp of pain as she continued to shudder violently. "Huh? Who? Who's overpowering you?" I ask, but Lilly just screams again in pain as the ship accelerated into the portal, throwing me into my chair.

As we were thrown into the portal, I could some how feel my whole body start to change in size and shape. What... What is happening? I thought before a wave of dizziness and nauseous washed over me. I tried as hard as I could to keep awake but slowly I started losing the battle before I lost conciseness.


	2. New World, New Problems, New Friends

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor My little pony. All I own is this story, the idea, Kirin, Blaze and a few OC's.

* * *

Chapter 2: New World, New Problems, New Friends

**Equestria- Blaze's house**

**Blaze's POV**

I quickly paced around my newly decorated living room as I thought of what those creatures were and what they were doing with all of mine, pinkie's, and anyponys else's stuff. For some reason, I still had the pirate's costume on. As I paced through my living room, there was a sudden knock on my door. I quickly scramble my way to the door but not before falling on my face because of the pegged leg I still had on.

"Ugh! stupid leg." I hissed to myself before getting myself up and took my time to get to the door. Once I reached the door, I opened it to see the girls just outside my door. "Ah, it's about time you answered your door. Anyway I got those books you wanted me to get you, but the one thing is that why didn't you just tell me instead of leaving me a piece of paper on my d-"

"Yeah, yeah. I was in a hurry, now could I just have the books." I cut off Twilight as I finally turn to see them with shocked and confused looks on their face. I knew exactly what they were thing, and I had to stop them from thinking it out loud. "Okay, I know what your going to say, but let me say someth-" I started but was cut off when Pinkie gets really close to my face before saying, "Your actually a pirate that needs these book to find the treasure of Black Mane the pirate, your arch rival. And you want us to help you on your quest." Pinkie said rapidly.

"Wait, what? Pinkie are you crazy?" I ask before hoof palming of what I just asked Pinkie. "Ugh! No, I was surprised attacked when I tried to get back mine, Rarity's, Applejack's and whoever's stuff the creatures have stolen back." I simply explain to her and the others. "Is that why yer living room looks like a pirate birthday theme?" Applejack asked as she looked and pointed through my living room window. I actually never did fully look to see the pirate themed birthday party decorations around my living room.

I just nod before I fully let the girls in as they all uneasily walked inside to my living room, all except for Pinkie who just cheerfully skipped herself into here. Before I could even shut the door, I hear Pinkie gasp really loud. _Man, I hate when she does that!_ I thought to myself out of annoyance. "Oh. My. Celestia." Pinkie said slowly as she looked around the living room before turning to me with a big grin on her face.

"You are so generous, Blaze!" Pinkie screamed out to me. "Huh?" I ask myself as Pinkie just continued to talk. "I could not believe that you would be so generous of letting Pipsqueak's birthday party be here. In your own home! I was going to have it at Sugar Cube Corner. But here? That will be double the fun!"

"Uh, Pinkie?" I said, trying to get pinkie's attention but it was just wasn't working as she continued to talk about how generous I was being and what they are going to do at the birthday party. "...And then we're going to break the pirate piñata, and then we're going to dive in some cake, and then we're going to have a pie eating contest, and then..."

"Pinkie?"

"...and then we're going to play pin the tail on the pony, and then we're going to have a sword battle..."

"Pinkie?"

"...and then we're going to take a dip in the pool and play pirates, and then we're going to have a huge cannon ball contest..."

"Pinkie!"

"...and then we're going to have a drawing contest, and then we're going to look for the buried treasure, and then we're going-"

"PINKIE!" I finally yelled, making Pinkie stop her little schedule listing off marathon as she just sat herself down and paid close attention to me. "Listen, I'm sorry. But first, we're not having the party here and second, I called you all here because whatever those creatures were, they had stolen stuff with them and I thought maybe they could be your guy's." I explained the situation to them.

"Blaze," Twilight started to me. "I don't think our stuff were stolen, well except for Rarity's sapphire ruby necklace and Applejack's hat. But what makes you think the rest of our stuff were taken?"

"I just don't know. But just in case, will the rest of you go see if anything was stolen from you and report back to me when you guys are done." I said as the girls just nodded and raced towards their home. Once the girls left, it was only me, Rarity and Applejack left. I paced again around my living room as I thought of those creatures again.

"Uh, pardon me Blaze. But why do you think that if yours, mine and Rarity's things were taken, means that everypony else's stuff were stolen from them, too?" Applejack asked as I stopped in front of her and looked at her serious face looked back at me. "I just don't know. But I got this feeling each and one of us got something stolen from us." I answer back to Applejack's question.

Not before long, the rest of the girls came in and just shook their heads. "I'm sorry, Blaze, but nothing was stolen from us." Twilight answered for everybody. "But that can't be true, then why did they just go after mine, Applejack's and Rarity's things that we hold dear to our..." I start before stopping myself and thought about it a little further.

"Blaze?" Twilight asked, getting confused of why I just stopped what I said. After about awhile of silence, that is when I finally realized something. "Wait, what about your precious items, any items that you hold dear to your hearts?" I ask as the girls looked at each other before taking off back towards their houses.

"Blaze? Now what makes you think that their precious items were stolen from them?" Applejack asked this time around once the girls were gone again. "Don't you see, if my precious item along with yours and Rarity's got stolen, then it must be possible that the rest of the girl's precious stuff were also stolen." I explain to Applejack and Rarity.

Before Applejack or Rarity could argue with my theory, Rainbow rushed in with a disbelief look on her face. "Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no. This can't be happening." Rainbow said as she started pacing around my living room. "Wow, Rainbow, that was quick." She had to be like ten seconds flat, I thought as Rainbow continued.

"That does not matter right now. My precious item was stolen from me." Rainbow shot back as she continued to pace throughout my living room as she was babbling about her precious item was stolen. "I told you," I whispered to Applejack before turning around to face Rainbow. "Okay, Rainbow what exactly was stolen from you?" I asked her as she stops long enough to tell me what is the matter. "Somepony stole my goggles."

What?! A pair of goggles is you precious item? Who in the world keeps goggles as something close to their hearts? "Really Rainbow, goggles." I say in a disapproving tone as I kept a unimpressed look on my face. "Shut up! Those weren't just any ordinary goggles. Those were goggles that were given to me by thee Wonderbolts when I was just a filly." Rainbow explained to us. I suddenly got a confused look on my face.

"The Wonder what's?" I asked as I scratch the back of my head in confusion. "Ugh! Your hopeless, Blaze." Rainbow said as she kinda hoof palmed herself. _What? Hopeless?_ I thought angrily. But before I could blow out on her she started to explain. "The Wonderbolts are the coolest and awesomest ponies in all of Equestria. Well, along side by me." Wow, Rainbow. Way to go by giving some alter ego to yourself.

"So your saying that goggles is your prized possession? And you want me to believe that?" I asked her in an unimpressed tone. Rainbow just nodded to me, showing that she isn't lying about the whole goggle thing being her precious item. I then did what everypony would have done once hearing that; laugh. "Hey! What's so funny?" Rainbow angrily yelled out to me. I just couldn't stop myself from laughing at Rainbow.

Suddenly, Rainbow snapped. "What in the hay are you even laughing at?!" Rainbow yelled at me before getting real close in my face. That seemed to cease my laugher as I simply got off the floor and started to explain to her why I was laughing. "Rainbow, that is one of the weirdest things I have ever heard. I never heard of somepony keeping a pair of raggedy old pair of goggles dear to their heart?"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Applejack mouth 'Now your in it this time' before I turn to see Rainbow's face get really red with anger as she stomped fiercely to me. "So you thinking of keeping raggedy old pair of goggles dear to your heart is weird, well then flame boy, what was so precious of yours that was stolen from you?" Rainbow asked in an irritated tone.

I was kinda brought back by that question because I thought nobody would ask me that, but I guess I was wrong. "Well, you see..." I began as I tried to find a way out of it, but none came. _Just tell them_, my brain told me as I closed my eyes and took a breath before opening my eyes back up and respond in a dead serious tone. "My pocket watch was stolen from me."

Applejack and Rainbow look at me weirdly, then look at each other before laughing and falling on the floor as Rarity just rolled her eyes. "Hey, that's not funny! My father gave me that pocket watch before I left." I yelled out, which was true. The day before I was sent to this world, my father gave me that pocket watch.

But it didn't matter to Applejack and Rainbow as they continued to roll around on my floor. I could feel myself getting hot with anger, but before I could explode on them, the rest of the girls arrived, all of them with disbelief on their faces. "Blaze was right, our precious items were stolen from us." Twilight explained as I gave Applejack a _I-Told-You-So _look.

"Okay, so that proves my theory, but what I still don't understand is what kind of creatures those were that stole our stuff. Maybe there in the books Twilight brought over." I said before turning around and falling because of the wooden peg. "UGH! I really hate this costume." I yelled out as I heard the girls snicker behind me. I tore off the costume, thankful that the costume is finally off me and I could stop looking ridiculous.

I grabbed one of the books Twilight brought over as the girls gathered around me as I flipped through the pages to find nothing linked to the mysterious creatures that stole all our stuff. "No, no, no, defiantly not that." I said to myself as I continued to flip through more books Twilight brought over. "UGH! It doesn't seem that any of these books have our answer. Twilight, do you have any other books back at the library that could help us?" I asked Twilight.

Twilight nodded to me. "Yeah, I should have a few other books stored back at the library." Twilight said as I nodded to her and started packed the books into the saddlebag before Twilight magically picked it up and put it onto her back before we all left out my house. I didn't bother locking my house because now there wasn't anything precious or valuable in my house anymore.

We were all ready to go into the direction of Ponyville, but something unexpected and unusual happens. A huge portal is opened up over where Ponyville is as a small ship is spit out and spiraled into a different part of the Everfree Forest. "What in the hay was that?" Applejack asked what just happened.

"I don't know, but I've got a feeling we're just about to find out." I said as we all made our way in the direction of where the ship crash landed.

**Equestria- Everfree Forest**

**Kirin's POV**

_UGH! my...Everything_, I thought as I tried to open my eyes, but when I did, the light was too intense for me as I immediately shut my eyes once again. I let out a groan before I force myself to open my eyes again. My vision was blurred as I saw that I was outside the gummi ship somehow. _Huh? How'd I end up out of the gummi ship?_ I asked myself.

"Donald? Goofy? Sora? Lilly?" I yelled out, but I got no response back from any of them._ Great. We've been separated...again_, I thought as I tried to stand up, but ended up falling down. At first I thought it was because I was still to weak to stand, that is, until I looked down at myself.

Instead of seeing my usual cloths on me, I was staring a what appeared to be grayish-greenish fur and instead of hands, it appeared that I had... Hooves? _What kind of world is this? And why am I a horse all of a sudden?_ I asked myself as I ignored the pounding in my head to examine the rest of my body.

I seem to have brownish tail and a somewhat spiky mane as I catch something odd on my body. There was some type of tattoo that showed my Keyblade near my rear. _That's odd_, I thought as I continued to stare at the weird tattoo. _This is weirder than Wonderland_, I thought to myself again. Just then, I heard a scream come from the somewhere nearby. I turn around to see a black winged horse make his way out from behind the trees.

This black winged horse had Sora's hairstyle and color along with a tail, blue eyes, and he also had a tattoo of Sora's Keyblade near his rear. "Sora is that you?" I asked the black winged horse. "Kirin?" the horse asked in Sora's voice as he stumbled around. _Yep, that's Sora_, I thought as I looked around the forest. "Where are we?" I asked Sora as he finally made his way to me.

"Forget where we are. What exactly are we?" Donald's voice came from behind us as me and Sora turned around. Donald and Goofy were no longer their normal selves as one of them was a white unicorn with pale blue eyes, dark blue mane and tail and a staff as his tattoo. The other one had no wings or horn and was black with orange-ish mane and tail, black eyes and a shield as his tattoo.

"Donald? Goofy?" I asked as Sora began to snicker to himself. "How did this even happen?" Donald asked, ignoring Sora's snickering. "I don't know. All I remember that suddenly this portal opened up and we were all thrown into it." I said as I tried to recall any other information. But before I could even begin to remember anything. the gummi ship's roof opens up as a female winged horse wearing a black hooded dress with a whitish mane and tail and had Lilly's Keyblade near her rear, climbs out of the gummi ship.

the female winged horse walks up to us, despite the hood covering up her face, I could tell she was beyond angry. "Well, thanks for worrying about me guys. I really appreciate it." she said in Lilly's voice. "Lilly is that you?" I asked as the female horse turned to me. "No, it's the Queen of Hearts... of course it's me you numb nuts." Lilly said as she smacked me with her hoof. "Ow." I said as I rubbed the back of my head with one of my hooves.

"Well, that's what you get for forgetting about me." Lilly said as she didn't look at us. "Look we're sorry. But it looks like we've all got short term memory. But that doesn't matter right now. Right now, gotta figure out where we are and if possible, how to get back so we can continue our mission." I said as Sora, Donald, and Goofy nodded in agreement.

Before Lilly could agree with me, we heard a someone yell out, "Over here!" We all turned to see seven horse make their way to us. "We've got company." I said as me and Sora summoned our Keyblades. Our Keyblades appeared somewhere I thought would never be, within my mouth. "Ewww, you know metal does not taste good." I said as I held my Keyblade in my mouth. "Oh shut up and get ready." Lilly said as she also had her Keyblade in her mouth as well.

Goofy's shield appeared on his right front leg as Donald's weapon didn't appear at all. "Hey what gives. Where's my staff?" Donald yelled out in anger as he searched of where is staff could be. "That doesn't matter right now. Use that horn instead and we'll find your staff later." I yelled through my Keyblade.

Just when the seven horses made it into the clearing, I gave the word. "Now!" I yelled as we all charged the confused horses. I swung my head at a black winged horse as he dodges my attack. I keep swinging my head as the black winged horse kept dodging my attacks, but doesn't attack back. _Why isn't he fighting back?_ I thought as I kept swinging my Keyblade around.

I stopped for a second and looked around to see that none of them were attacking back as they kept dodging our attacks. I then began to think that these horses aren't our enemy. I turn back to the winged horse as he slammed his hoof into me, sending me back a few feet. _Maybe I judged a little to quickly_, I thought as I was ready to go after the winged horse.

But before I could attack, I was then encased in some type of magical lavender grip, preventing me from moving at all. "That is enough." a voice said as I'm then suspended into the air where Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Lilly were also encased in the same magical grip. I tried to move my body, but the magical grip was too strong.

"Now I'm going to let you all go. Now promise me you won't attack us." the voice instructed. There is a moment of silence until I heard Sora, Donald and Goofy say, "Promise." While me and Lilly muttered out, "Whatever." Suddenly, we're all released as my Keyblade vanishes back to where ever it goes, along with Sora's Goofy's and Lilly's weapon.

I turn to see that there are two unicorns, one lavender with purple eyes purple, purple mane and tail with light pink streak running through it, and a tattoo of a purple star with white stars around it as the other was white like Donald, curly purple mane and tail, blue eyes and three diamonds for her tattoo.

Two normal horses, one was a bright orange, her mane and tail were yellow and tied at the end of them, green eyes, freckles, a cowboy hat and a tattoo of three red apples. While the other was pink with very puffy pink mane and tail, blue eyes and three balloons for her tattoo.

And three winged horses, the first one was a cyan colored, violet eyes, rainbow coded mane and tail, and a cloud shooting out a rainbow coded lightning bolt. The second one was yellow, mane and tail pink, blue eyes, and three butterflies for her tattoo. And the last one was black, red eyes, red and yellow mane and tail, and a fireball for his tattoo.

"Who are you all?" I asked as I looked over each and one of them again. "Well, I'm Twilight Sparkle," the lavender unicorn said as she pointed to the others. "And this is Rarity," White unicorn. "Applejack," orange normal horse. "Pinkie Pie," pink normal horse. "Fluttershy," yellow winged horse. "Rainbow Dash." cyan winged horse. "And Midnight Blaze." black winged horse.

It took me a while to digest all these names at once as Twilight started to talk. "And who might you guys be?" Twilight asked in curiosity. "Hi, My name is Kirin." I introduced myself as I introduced the rest of the gang to them. "And this is Donald, Goofy, Sora and Lilly." There is a moment where we were all trying to individually introduce each other.

"So where did you guys come from?" Twilight asked when we were all finished introducing each other. "Well, we were sucked into a portal when we were on our way to a different world." I blurted out before Sora and Lilly kicked me. "Ow, what?" I asked them of why I deserved to be kicked for.

"Your from a different world?" Blaze asked us. Sora and Lilly gave me another kick as we all huddled up and talked amongst ourselves. "What are we going to do? Now their going to be questioning us big time." Goofy said as he got a concern look on his face. "Well, it looks like we've got to tell them since somebody blurted out something he should have." Donald said. "Wait, what about the rules?" Sora asked.

Donald shook his head. "It won't matter anymore, it looks like we've gotta tell them. Kirin, your telling them." Donald said with a little anger in his tone. "What? Why me?" I asked of why I was voted to tell them. "Because you were the loud mouth that didn't think ahead when you blabbered out that statement," Donald remarked as it was settled that I'm suppose to tell them as we broke our little circle.

I let out a sigh before speaking up. "Okay, yes we are from a different world. To be exact, we travel to different worlds as we try to keep the 'World Order' in check and lock something called the keyhole. Something that every world has and also what these creatures called the Heartless are after. It's up to us to keep the heartless from finding that keyhole and devouring this world into darkness. I guess we were accidently sent here when a mysterious portal opened up and sucked us in." I said as I knew that these ponies are going to have a lot of questions for us.

But before they could ask any questions, I continued. "Now, I'm going to ask you a question and I need you guys to answer as truthfully as possible." I said as the ponies nodded their heads. "In the past few days or recently, has anything unusual or strange happened? Anything at all?" I asked as the ponies thought about it for a second.

"Yeah something strange did happen." Twilight said as she stepped up. "Last night, these strange creatures came into our houses and stole what was precious to us." I nodded my head as I made a mental note of this before asking Twilight, "And can you describe these creatures?" Twilight began to describe these creatures. Once she was done describing them, I was greatly shocked as the with the others. She just perfectly described what a shadow heartless looked like, I thought as I shook myself out of my shocked state.

I turn to the others who still looked shocked but then stopped when they caught sight of me looking. "Well, it looks like we weren't sent here by accident." I said to them. "I see that, too." Sora said. "But what I don't get is why the shadows would want to take these ponies precious items. It just doesn't make sense to me." Donald and Goofy nodded in agreement as Lilly stayed quiet.

Suddenly, an idea popped within my head. "Maybe its because your items can become useful to the heartless." I said as everybody looked at me weirdly. "I know it sounds weird, but long ago, somebody told me that when you keep an item close to your heart, it could potentially store part of your heart into the item along with memories and feelings."

Twilight shook her head at me. "But that's impossible, how can an item we keep part of our heart that pumps blood?" Twilight asked. This time, it was my turn to shake my head and explain further. "Not the artificial heart. The spiritual heart. Every thing has one but no matter how pure you think you are, there is darkness within every heart." I explained. "Well, if that's true, then what do those 'heartless' want with our items anyway?" Twilight asked.

I thought about it for a second, but came up with nothing. "To be honest, I have no clue." I admitted. "But what I'm certain of is that we need to find the keyhole before the heartless do." I said as Sora, Donald, and Goofy nodded in agreement. Just when Twilight was ready to ask another question, several soldiers and shadows appeared out of nowhere. Fluttershy screamed as I summoned my Keyblade and attacked.

I dodged one of the soldier's attack before swinging my Keyblade at them, dispatching the soldier instantly. Sora and Goofy were taking on a few heartless as Lilly defended the ponies from any heartless that got too close. "What am I suppose to do?!" Donald yelled as he dodged a few attacks. I swung my Keyblade one more time at the closest heartless near me before racing over to Donald and waving off any of the heartless.

Before I could destroy any heartless. The heartless vortexes opened as the heartless disappeared into the vortexes before the vortexes disappeared. "Hahahahahaha!" a sudden deep voice rang out. "This is just perfect! The all mighty 'heroes' has teamed up with the Elements of Harmony wielders. I guess that make double fun for me now. Anyway, I have a surprise for our new arrivals, but sadly it's not ready yet. So just sit back and wait awhile. I'll be ready for you soon."

The deep voice faded away leaving everybody wander what the surprise could be. "What could he mean 'Elements of Harmony wielders'? what is that anyway." Donald asked as I gave him my I-don't-know look. I turn to Twilight and her gang as they all, except for Blaze, looked worriedly at each other. "What's wrong?" I asked them as they all looked at me.

"What the voice said about the Element of Harmony wielders is actually us." Twilight said. I got a confused look on my face as of what Twilight was trying to get at. Twilight took a sigh before looking back us. "Come, we need to head back to Ponyville. If you answer us our questions, we'll answer your questions. Deal?" Twilight said as she held out her hoof.

I thought about it for a second before I nodded my head. "Alright, you got it." I said as I brought my hoof out and fisted her hoof. We then started off in the direction of the town Twilight called 'Ponyville' and to our unawareness, one of our biggest and weirdest adventure yet.


	3. Pony Express

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor My little pony. All I own is this story, the idea, Kirin, Blaze and a few OC's.

* * *

Chapter 3: Pony Express

**Path to Ponyville**  
**Blaze's POV**

So many questions were going through my mind faster than I could process them. But only a few still stand out to me. Who are these people? Why are they here? What were those strange weapons they possess? what do they mean that they have to seal something called 'The Keyhole'?

I wanted so badly to know these questions, but I mainly kept them to myself, partially because for some reason I thought I was just not ready to learn that. During our way back to Ponyville, I broke away from the group and stayed a little ways back. It seemed that Kirin let Donald do most of the talking because Donald and Twilight were asking questions and answering the best of their abilities. I let out a sigh before thinking back to what that dark voice said. _The all mighty 'heroes' has teamed up with the Elements of Harmony wielders_.

I don't know why, but I felt what he said kinda sounded like what the other figure said about 'Bearers of the Elements'. Are those two connected somehow? Could this be another part of the test from 'the thief'? Or is this all something totally different? Now I'm even wandering what side I'm even on. I let out a stressful sigh, mostly because of all these unanswered questions.

"Hey, are you okay?" Kirin asked as he pops up next to me, probably concerned of me being back here all by myself. I nodded my head, "Yeah, I guess I'm just too caught up with all this information I've received in one day." I said as Kirin just let out a small chuckle. "I guess that makes two of us then." Kirin said before smiling at me. I try to smile back, but I just couldn't.

Before Kirin could ask me what's wrong with me now, there was a noise that came out of his mane. "Ugh! What's going on? Where are we?" the voice inside Kirin's mane said before letting out a gasp. "Kirin? Sora? Anybody? Where the heck am I?" The noise seem to alert the rest of the group, because they all stopped and looked at Kirin.

"It's okay Jiminy, we're all here. And you seem to be in my... mane?" Kirin said, not sure to call it a mane or hair. Suddenly, a cricket came out of Kirin's mane. But this wasn't no ordinary cricket, this cricket was wearing a tiny vest and a top hat. Jiminy, as he was called, looks around a bit, kinda looking surprised at what he's seeing.

"Uh Kirin, can you please tell me that I'm dreaming because all I'm seeing are ponies." Jiminy said as he looked down at Kirin. Kirin lifted his hoof up as the Jiminy onto it. "Sorry to say Jiminy, but this ain't no dream. It seemed we really are ponies." Kirin said sadly. Before anybody could do or say anything, something flew past us and Jiminy was swept right out of Kirin's hoof.

"A talking cricket?!" Fluttershy squealed as Kirin looked between his hoof and Fluttershy, shocked of how fast Fluttershy responded, which by the way shocked even me. I've never seen Fluttershy this excited at all. Most times, she keeps to herself unless we talk to her. But this is the first time I've ever seen her do that before.

"Oh, a talking cricket. I've never seen anything like it." Fluttershy said as she started asking Jiminy questions. Kirin looked at me confusedly of what's happening. All I could do is just shrug to him and mouth _Just deal with it_. Kirin just nodded and Jiminy was put on Fluttershy's head so they could talk while we all continued to Ponyville.

**Ponyville**  
**Kirin's POV**

This had to be the most weirdest world any of us had to be thrown into. Weirder than being in Wonderland that's for sure. Ponyville was a cross breed of medieval and modern, there was colorful talking ponies everywhere, it all looked like this could a television show for little girls. But this world feels like its holds something far greater than this, I just couldn't put my tongue on it though.

But that didn't matter right now. What does matter is that this place won't survive long unless we can find the keyhole to this world and lock it away before the heartless have the chance to infect this world in darkness. If we like it or not, we're this world's last and only defense against the looming darkness.

As soon as we entered into Ponyville, ponies stop and glared at us as we walked into the streets, it was kinda giving me an uncomfortable feeling about these ponies. As we continued through the streets, I couldn't help but get the feeling that something is watching all of us and I'm not talking about the ponies either. Something dangerous.

We all stopped in front a huge tree that was made into some type of house as it could look it one of the best tree house. "Alright, can everypony go into the library and we'll try to figure out what to do next." Twilight said before we just nodded as she walked to the door to open it. But before she could open it, the door is swung open and a small purple dragon steps out. "Twilight! A letter came for you!" the dragon said before he looked around to see who is all behind him.

"Uh, who are they?" the dragon said as he pointed to Sora, Donald, Goofy, Lilly and me. Twilight started telling the dragon all what happened as we all filed into the library to see the whole room filled with bookshelves after bookshelves cramped with books. _Wow, this place has tons of books_, I thought as this library made my library back in my world look like a book stand.

Sora, Donald and Goofy started looking through the many books this library had to offer while Lilly and I stayed put, watching them pick up books after books. "So Spike, what's that letter you were talking about earlier?" Twilight asked, trying to get back on track. The dragon, Spike thought about it for a second before saying, "Oh, yeah. Here you go. Its from the princess."

Twilight levitated the letter to her using her horn as she read it. A few minutes go by before Twilight lets out a gasp, catching everybody's attention. "What is it, Twi?" Applejack asked, looking at Twilight confusedly. Twilight cleared her throat before she started to read the letter out loud.

_Dear Twilight,_

_I need you and your friends, along with Spike, to bring the new 'visitors' to Canterlot at once. I have a fear that whoever sent them here has bigger plans for them and for you as well. Here are the necessary tickets to get on the next train to here. I await your arrival. And be safe._

_Sincerely,_

_Princess Celestia_

As soon as she was done reading, she levitated thirteen tickets from the letter and gave everybody a ticket. "Wait a minute," I said, catching everybody's attention. "How'd your princess know about us and the situation already?" I asked. Everybody looked t each other as they also thought about it as well. "I don't know, but I guess we're all going to find out when we get there. Now come on, we don't want to miss our train." Twilight said before we all headed out of the library.

* * *

"All aboard the train to Canterlot!" a pony conductor said as soon as we all gave him our tickets and sat in an empty cart before we awaited for the train to start going. The girls sat in the middle of the cart as I took a seat next to Spike while everybody else took a seat next to one of the girls before striking a conversation with them.

"So, your Spike, correct?" I asked awkwardly before the train finally started to move forward and slowly started to pick up speed. "That's correct and you are?" Spike asked as he looked pretty excited to be meeting somebody new. "My name's Kirin. And over there, that black Pegasus is Sora, the white unicorn is Donald, the black earth pony is Goofy and the other black Pegasus with the black hooded dress is Lilly." I said as Spike looked at each of them with amazed eyes.

"So, is it true that you guys came from outer space?" Spike asked as I gave him a confused look. "What now?" I asked as I tried to understand what Spike was saying. "You know, Twilight said you came out of nowhere in some type of ship. And I'm just guessing you came from outer space." Spike explained.

I let out a small chuckle of Spike's explanation before talking. "You could say something like that. We each come from some world. I guess you could say that we all met by fate. When all our worlds were consumed by the darkness." I said as I looked outside to see the landscape fly by as we were making excellent time to 'Canterlot'.

"Consumed by darkness?" Spike asked after some time of silence. "Yeah, these creatures called heartless attacked our home and infected it with darkness. But since me and Sora were chosen to be Keyblade wielders, I now dictate myself to help any world against the heartless so it doesn't happen like it happened to mine and Sora's." I explained as I thought back when the heartless attacked my home. And now I just wander if any of my friends have made it out like I did and somewhere safe.

Before Spike could ask what I am talking about, the cart shakes violently as something smashes into it, nearly knocking everybody out of their seat. I look out the window to see several creatures attack the cart we were in. These creatures had to be ten feet in length, completely black, red eyes, and had the heartless symbols on their chest. These heartless looked exactly like dragons.

"What are those?" Spike asked in fear before one of the heartless rammed into the cart again, violently shaking the cart. "Heartless." was all I said before my Keyblade appeared in my mouth just before part of the wall was torn out and two heartless dragons came flying in. I pointed my Keyblade at them and yelled 'fire!' through the Keyblade, but to my surprise, nothing happened.

Oh great, now my magic's on the frits, I thought as I race over to the heartless dragons. But before I could attack them, the cart is thrown to the side, causing me to lose my balance and smack my head into the cart wall. I slowly got up to face the heartless dragons again. Without my magic, this was going to make it slightly harder than I thought.

But before I could go after the heartless dragons, something flies by me and smashes itself into one of them and throws it into the other cart. "Rainbow? What are you doing?" I asked when I finally see who it was. Rainbow gives us a small salute before bucking the other heartless dragon out the hole. "What? I couldn't let you get all the fun here." Rainbow said with a smile.

Before I could argue with her that what she's doing is dangerous, two small explosions rock the cart once more as two new holes appear behind us as two heartless dragons jump through the holes. Before Sora, Donald, Goofy or Lilly could do anything to help, Applejack pulled out a rope from under her hat and threw it at one of the heartless dragons, tying it up.

"What are yo-" I start to say before Twilight charges up her horn before firing it at the other heartless dragon, dispatching it instantly. I watch in shock as Applejack swings her rope around, smashing the heartless dragon into the walls repeatedly until it disbursed into black mist. Twilight turns to us as we all looked shocked at them for their actions. "We can't just stand there and let you all take them on by yourselves." Twilight said.

Suddenly, the cart is thrown back and forth, threatening to derail off the tracks. "They're trying to derail us!" Spike said before there is another rock of the cart and the entire cart's roof comes flying off. "Somebody needs to take care of them before they derail the whole train." Donald yelled over the high winds blowing through our cart.

The cart rocks one more time before Blaze flies out of his seat and flies after one of the heartless dragons. "Lilly, you need to go help, you too Sora." I yell out to them. "What?!" Lilly and Sora yelled back to me. "I know you guys haven't tried to fly yet but right now, if you don't fly and take out those heartless dragons, then we're all doomed!"

Lilly and Sora looked at each other confusedly before Rainbow came over to them. "Here I'll teach you guys." Rainbow said before coaching them on how to use their wings. I turn to look at the rest of them. "We need to protect this train until it gets to Canterlot." I said over the winds as everybody else just nodded. Soon, Sora and Lilly are in the air while Rainbow helped them fly. Even though I didn't want the girls and Blaze helping out, it looks like we're going to need all the fighting power we can get.

Several heartless dragons land in on our cart while some start to land somewhere else on the train. Applejack gets ready with her rope, Twilight charges up another magical beam, Rarity just stood there not sure what to do, Fluttershy coward behind them, Goofy's shield appeared on his right hoof and Donald got into a fighting stance.

"You take on these one's, I'll go after the others." I yelled out and raced into another cart. When I got in there, there were scared ponies cowering under their seats just as a hole was ripped out of the ceiling and a heartless dragon comes flying in. I race over to it and slams my Keyblade into it, sending it flying into the wall. Before the heartless dragon could recover I slammed my Keyblade into its chest, dispatching the heartless.

I was about to run into the other cart, but the cart door separating them explodes as two heartless dragons come running in. How many of these things are there? I asked myself. "Kirin!" I hear behind me before a huge ball of green fire sails above my head and into the two heartless dragons, catching them on fire and dispatching them.

I turn around to see Spike with a huge grin on his face. Before I could thank him, a heartless dragon appears out of nowhere and grabs him from behind. "Hey! Let me go!" Spike said as he struggled against the heartless dragon's grip. Before I could save Spike, a lightning strike hit the heartless in the back and dispatched him instantly.

"Donald! Your staff!" I yelled out, finally realizing why Donald didn't have his staff anymore. "What? My staff? Where?" Donald asked as he looked around for his staff. I simply face palmed at this. "No Donald! Your horn is your staff. That is why we couldn't find it." I explain to him. "How were you able to do that?" I then ask him.

"I don't know, I saw that Spike was in trouble and thought of my staff shooting lightning at the heartless and then... Boom! it magically happened." Donald said before he realized it himself. "Keep it up! We still need to secure the train." I said before I started heading up to the train's engine, Spike following close by.

Me and Spike made it to the engine as the conductor cowered in the corner as several shadows and soldiers kept him in his corner. "Spike! Light 'em up!" I ordered as Spike nodded and took a deep breath in before exhaling enormous green fire onto the heartless as I took on the ones that were fortunate enough to avoid the fire. As soon as we took care of them, I helped the conductor out of his corner and told him to keep the other ponies safe before me and Spike took off back towards our cart.

As soon as me and Spike made it back to our cart, the girls were struggling with some shadows as Goofy as taking on a few heartless dragons. Donald appeared to be blasting the airborne heartless out of the sky. Lilly, Sora, Blaze and Rainbow Dash seemed to be nowhere in sight. "We need to help them!" Spike yelled out as he tried to think of something. Suddenly, an Idea popped in my head. "Spike, I need you to blow torch my Keyblade." I said.

"What?!" Spike yelled out confusedly. "I can't do that! It could damage it." Spike yelled out in defense. "No it won't. Just do it." I said before Spike shrugged and took a breath in before blowing fire onto my Keyblade. Just like I hoped, my Keyblade caught fire as just the blade part stayed on fire as I raced over and swung my Keyblade, dispatching most of them before Applejack used her rope, with a luggage attached, to take out the remaining heartless.

The last of the heartless was destroyed when Sora and Lilly sent it crashing into our cart where Blaze lands heavily on it, dispatching the heartless and signaling that the fight is finally over. As soon as we pulled into the train station, the train took heavy damage as the engine of the train was badly damaged as most of the carts were missing parts of their roofs or walls. Our cart was the only cart that was totally destroyed as it only had its floor and seats.

Ponies got off train quietly as they were shaking from the experience they just had. Ponies in guard armor got onto the train and told us to follow them. We did as we were told and followed the guard through the streets of this city as we made our way to the castle. By the time we reached the castle, it had to probably be high noon. Wow, what an epic adventure this has been so far in a short amount of time, I thought as we entered into the castle.

"Hold on right here. I 'll tell her that you are here." the guard pony said before disappearing into the enormous double doors. Not even half a minute later, the guard pony came back. "You may enter." he said before disappearing back in the doors. The girls, Blaze and Spike walked in but before my gang could walk in, I stopped them.

"Hold up, I've got something to say." I said as they all looked at me. "No matter what goes down here, we are going to help these ponies no matter what, right?" I asked as they just nodded and walked through the double doors. _No matter what happens now, I'm going to help these ponies everyway possible_, I thought. But what I didn't know that what's going to happen was quiet the opposite of what I was hoping for, quite the opposite.


End file.
